


说明书缺失

by sailing_xu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, post-s4
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailing_xu/pseuds/sailing_xu
Summary: 第二天，他们完全没有提起这件事。夏洛克几乎可以完全确定，他对此的感受是一种解脱。对于天才而言，夏洛克在弄明白他最好的朋友这件事上有确切的困难。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	说明书缺失

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [instruction manual not included](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056260) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



“那么，你觉得我要给这个起个什么名字呢？”约翰说，“《消失的靴子历险记》？”

“当然不要，”夏洛克说，“靴子根本没失踪，它们只是唯一被遗漏的东西。”

“好，行吧，不过那也意味着有人弄丢了它们，对吧？”约翰说，关上了他们身后221B的门。

“我觉得还是不要给一个无聊到让我懒得破的案子起名字了。”夏洛克说。

“无聊？”约翰说，“那靴子就正好在……”

夏洛克举起了一只手让他安静了下来。他停留在第三级台阶上，环顾四周，嗅了嗅。

“迈克罗夫特，”他说，翻了白眼。

“你现在都能闻出他来了？”约翰嘀咕道。

夏洛克没有屈尊回应这一点。当他打开起居室大门的时候，迈克罗夫特确实坐在沙发上，伞放在膝盖上，脚趾都透露着不耐烦。

“不。”夏洛克说。

迈克罗夫特叹了口气，“起码你得让我先问。你好啊，约翰。”他补充。

“迈克罗夫特。”约翰说，“喝茶吗？”

“他马上就走了。”夏洛克说。

“喝。”迈克罗夫特说，“这个请求是很上面的人提出的。”

“就算是女王我也不在乎。”夏洛克说。

约翰从厨房里伸出头来，“这关皇室什么事？”

“我哥正在这儿试图说服我接一个案子。”

“一个非常重要的案子。”

“如果真的这么重要，你怎么不派你自己的人？”

“因为他们半数不值得信任，剩下那半数蠢得要死。”迈克罗夫特疲倦地说。

“他在说你聪明呢，”约翰说，“那一定很重要。”

“让我猜猜，”夏洛克说，眯起眼睛看着迈克罗夫特，“我要追踪一个你们团队里失踪的人。”

迈克罗夫特瞪着他，“也就花你一个月时间，最多两个月。”

“恐怕我的时间都排满了，”夏洛克说，躺回他的椅子里，拿出手机。

“那是。”迈克罗夫特说，“罗西在周四有芭蕾课，你肯定不会忘了。”

“闭嘴，迈克罗夫特，”约翰在夏洛克张嘴之前说，“你除了工作之外生活里一无所有，不意味着他也必须和你一样。”

迈克罗夫特瞪着约翰，然后又看回了夏洛克。“你要意识到，”他说，“仍然有人觉得你欠着国家一笔债。”

“等等，”约翰说，“你的意思不是说——”

“他就是这意思，”夏洛克反驳道，“直接以谋杀罪的罪名把我送去蹲大牢不更简单吗？不，你就是喜欢每次想让我干活时用马格努森遛我。”

“当然不是。”迈克罗夫特直截了当，“这次情况严重——”

“行，我不给你喝茶了，”约翰交叉双臂，“滚出去。”

“约翰——”迈克罗夫特说。

“不，你别想走进我们家、坐在我们的沙发上，然后要求他奉献他根本不想奉献的生命中的两个月时间。”约翰说，“他不是你的，好吧？再说，要不是我，他也不会——”他把句子的结尾给咬掉了。

“是啊，他不会。”迈克罗夫特说，没把目光从夏洛克身上移开，“所以这就是你的最终答复？”

夏洛克也盯着他。

迈克罗夫特叹了口气，“好吧，”他说，“或许下次吧。”

“想都别想，”夏洛克说，继续看回他的手机。

约翰等着，直到门在他身后安静地关上。“混蛋。”

“也不是第一天这样了。”

“我只是——他怎么敢大摇大摆进来然后——他经常这样吗，以前？”

“什么？”

“威胁你。”约翰说。

“没有，”夏洛克说，“只在重要的时候。”

“并且他总是会拿——”

“是的。”夏洛克说。

“行。”约翰说，他用鼻子深呼吸了一口，然后从嘴里吐出来，“那行吧。”

“我不介意，”夏洛克说，“毕竟，再来一次我也是会这么做的。”

“你不——抱歉，什么？”约翰说，“你——你会再给那个混蛋头上来一枪？”

“当然。”夏洛克说，“你也会射杀那个的哥，对吧？”

约翰盯着他，“这不一样。”

“没什么不一样。”夏洛克说。

“好吧。”约翰说，他朝夏洛克走了一步，然后又走了一步。“我——”

然后，在夏洛克做出任何反应之前，约翰身体前倾，抓住他西装外套的前襟，然后吻了他。

这让夏洛克当机了几秒。约翰的嘴唇比夏洛克想象得要柔软——倒不是说他真的想象过什么——他双眼紧闭，而夏洛克在看着他和也让自己眼帘垂下来之间犹豫不决。

然后约翰睁开了眼睛，深吸了一口气，把自己拉开了。

夏洛克盯着他。

“对不起，”约翰说，目光游移。

“没关系，”夏洛克忘了要如何眨眼。

“好。”约翰说，“我——我要去接罗西了。我——”

他转身一言不发地离开了起居室，沉重的步伐落在台阶上。

夏洛克听见门被关上了，盯着他刚才待在的地方，想着这么多年过去了，约翰·华生还是那么让人费解，真是不可思议。

-

第二天，他们完全没有提起这件事。夏洛克几乎可以完全确定，他对此的感受是一种解脱。

-

这个案子，最终来看，还是有点无聊：一个在空的轮船集装箱里被烤死的男人，一个有电话性爱的习惯的老板运营的爱尔兰犯罪集团，以及一个不成功、坦诚来讲甚至是令人尴尬的绑架夏洛克·福尔摩斯的企图，几乎马上被华生医生和伦敦警察厅打断了。

直到他们爬上221B的台阶，约翰从哈德森太太的沙发上抱起熟睡的罗西，夏洛克才感受到他的左半边身体。倒不是很疼，不过上次他摔断一根骨头的时候约翰一言不发地大发雷霆，所以他转身进了洗手间。约翰把罗西抱到楼上的床上，在她耳边慢慢地哄着，好让她不醒过来。

夏洛克解开衬衫的口子，让它掉到地上，有点畏缩。是的，这只是一个在他胸膛上开花的淤青，但也仅仅如此；明天早上就会感觉好点了。约翰探头进来的时候，他正在按压淤青的边缘，只是单纯地对指尖下凝固的血液的感觉感到好奇。

“看起来还不太糟。”约翰说。

“的确。”约翰说。

“我应该看看的——是拳头吗？”

“是膝盖，实际上，”约翰走近，夏洛克的眉毛微微皱起。

他轻柔地抚摸着夏洛克的肋骨边缘，“痛吗？”

“不痛。”夏洛克说。

“那就行，”约翰喃喃着说，“那就没问题了。”

“正如我所说，”夏洛克说，约翰继续研究着他的淤青，他的手指仍然放在夏洛克身上，“还有别的什么——”

约翰的另一只手也放上来了，他戛然而止，一动不动。

“约翰。”他平静地说。

“嗯？”约翰说，然后夏洛克将他的嘴唇贴上了约翰的。

夏洛克有点希望约翰能把他推开，但约翰——虽然已经成为了他习惯的一部分，还是让他感到了惊讶：他这次回吻得更用力了，紧紧贴着夏洛克的身体。约翰的身体似乎和他天造地设，夏洛克把他推到洗手池边，试图离他更近一点，他的腿能感受到约翰的肿胀，夏洛克唯一能思考的是：就算他想，他也不知道该如何停下来。

他试探性地把一只手放在约翰身上，沿着他的腰，抓住他的裤子，贪婪地咽下约翰在他的唇边的呻吟，更用力地抚摸着想要索取更多，根据约翰的反应调整压力和速度。夏洛克一直认为他缺失了某种人类的DNA中应有的性的使用说明书，但他错了，这东西一直都在，只是在等待着约翰的喘息声开启它。

“夏洛克，”约翰说，他的声音沙哑，“天啊，我要——”

约翰喘着气，身体颤抖着，夏洛克亲吻着他，等待这震颤停止。

然后约翰的嘴唇停了下来，头垂到了夏洛克的胸前。夏洛克伸出手，手指滑进贴着约翰头骨的头发，试图弄清楚他是否要说点什么，做点什么。

——然后约翰从夏洛克的身体和浴室洗手池之间溜走了。这个曾经拥抱他的空隙变得空旷而寒冷，头也不回地消失在了走廊里。

夏洛克脱掉了剩下的衣服，让它们堆在亚麻地毯上，把自己扔进了床。他硬了，浑身发热，感觉有点高兴又有点痛苦，他深深地呼吸着，盯着沉重的黑暗，然后仁慈地，睡着了。

-

早饭的吐司有点烤焦了。

“哈德森太太说你们有个案子，”罗西一边说一边咀嚼着不那么焦的部分。

“对。”夏洛克说，约翰翻着报纸。

“你们碰到大坏蛋了吗？”罗西问。

夏洛克看了约翰一眼，而约翰没有抬头。“是的。我们不是一直这样吗？”

“当然，”罗西说，她的信念一如既往地坚定，“我什么时候才能跟你们一起去？”

“等你能自己系鞋带的时候。”约翰说。

“可是我四岁了！”罗西说。

“有趣的观点，”夏洛克说，“我比四岁还要大的时候也没当侦探。”

“那，我可以四岁的时候当。”罗西说。

“我毫不怀疑你可以。”夏洛克说。

“规矩就是规矩，雷斯垂德探长说你至少得到30岁才能开始咨询，”约翰很快地说，收拾着他们的餐碟，“你吃完了吗？如果不想迟到的话就要马上走了。”

“我知道，”罗西说，手指划拉着碟子里的橘子酱，“那五岁可以吗？”

“我们可以在你过完生日之后讨论这个。”约翰抢在夏洛克开口之前说，“赶快去刷牙。”

“好吧。”罗西说，显然很满意这个安排，然后朝洗手间去了。

“你不该鼓励她的。”约翰小声地说，靠近夏洛克去够罗西的碟子。

“为什么不？我在我十岁的时候解决了第一个谋杀案。”夏洛克说。

“是的，我们都知道你这样，”约翰说，“但也许她想当记者，想做生意，想当——”

“医生？”夏洛克慢条斯理地说。

“可能吧，”约翰笑着说，“当下我认为她应该保持开放的心态，行吗？”

“行。”夏洛克说。约翰经过的时候，夏洛克无意识地伸出手，触碰到了他的腰。之前这是完全没问题的、可接受的，可现在——

约翰退缩了。

噢，夏洛克想。

“对不起。”他说，抽回了手。

“没关系。”约翰说，“只是——”

“我很好。”夏洛克说，后退了一步，开始思考他是不是做错了什么。

“夏洛克——”

“要上学了，对不对？”夏洛克大声说，看着罗西冲回厨房里，“你没有刷牙，罗西。”

“我刷了！”

“你没有。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为你脸上还有橘子酱，如果你刷了牙，照镜子的时候你会把它擦掉。”夏洛克说，“一目了然。”

“那或许我觉得让它呆在那里挺好的。”罗西咯咯笑着。

“嗯，不过那看起来很傻，不是吗？”

“赶快，罗西，我们要出门了，”约翰说，绕过夏洛克，把罗西推进浴室里。

嗯。这真是……令人费解。夏洛克平常是喜欢看到令人费解的东西的，但是此时此刻——好吧。他不是很习惯去解这种谜，也不习惯一无所知。倒是有个理由，一个很好的理由，就是他很多年前告诉约翰的那个：他已经和工作结婚了。

夏洛克在那时几乎都记不起来了，但他很确定，绝对确定，他会想起来的。

-

“罗西，那是放手的。”

“不是，”罗西说，她的声音裹在睡衣里。

“我们来分析证据，好吧？”约翰说，“衣服有两个放手的洞，一个放头的洞。你现在困在一个小洞里，旁边就有个大洞。我们能得出什么结论呢？”

“没有结论，”罗西气呼呼地说。

“好吧，我觉得我们能得出来的，”约翰说，“夏洛克，你想加入吗？”

“这看起来像是你们两个就能解决的问题，”夏洛克说，根本没把眼睛从笔记本电脑上移开。

约翰叹气，“谢谢你的帮助。”

“随时效劳，”夏洛克说。

放在约翰椅子旁边的桌上的手机嗡地响了一声，约翰暂时放弃让罗西好好穿睡衣，把手机接了起来。“雷斯垂德向你问好。”

“他为什么给你发短信？”

“因为朋友之间就是会发短信。”

“他从不给我发短信，除非有S-H-I-T-I（*译注1），”夏洛克说。

“尸体！”罗西得意洋洋地说。

“你这会儿应该还没学拼音，”约翰告诫道，“也许他不给你发短信是因为你总是无视他，除非有案子。”

“我被困住啦！”罗西在她的睡衣里说。

“如果这只是个不想睡觉的策略，一点用都没有，”夏洛克说，“就算是你爸爸也不会上当。”

“什么是策略？”罗西说。

“把戏。”夏洛克说，“诡计，阴谋。其实我只是在问你，你是不是为了不想睡觉而假装自己被睡衣卡住了。”

罗西看起来在思考，“我没有耍把戏，”她最后说。

“那就好啦。”夏洛克说，趁她分心的时候抓住她的肩膀，把她的睡衣扭过来，对准她的头套了下去。“因为是我在耍把戏。”

“不公平！”罗西叉着腰说。

“欢迎来到现实生活，”夏洛克一边说一边把她抱上楼梯，“早点意识到这点。”

罗西被塞进顶楼房间角落的单人床，并且不断保证不会下楼起夜之后，夏洛克回到起居室里，发现约翰正在穿外套。

“你要出去？”夏洛克问。

“难以置信。你怎么做到的？”约翰说，抓起他的钥匙，“嗯，雷斯垂德忙了一个星期终于解脱了，我现在要去和他喝个酒。你不介意在家里待着吧？我猜我——”

“完全不。”夏洛克说，“我还有个实验，用冰箱里的马蹄蟹血。”

“我开始好奇那是用来干什么的了，”约翰说，“那好吧。有事给我打电话。”

“当然。”夏洛克说，在门口徘徊。

约翰看着他，走近他，然后又看了看他。

“噢。”夏洛克说，让出了一条路。

“好。”约翰说，他的笑里有点尴尬，绕过夏洛克，走出了221B。

“好。”夏洛克对着空荡荡的公寓说。

-

夏洛克没有在等他。

没有，夏洛克只是像他以往那样还是醒着，深入研究着一篇关于腐蚀DNA的毒药对尸检结果准确性影响的论文。约翰到家的时候，他已经在里面找出了两个相当离谱的研究方法上的错误，英国医学杂志应该要感到难堪。

“晚上好，”约翰在门口说。

夏洛克要张嘴回应的时候，一切都变得昭然若揭。

现在很晚了，晚到这一片的所有酒吧都已经关了两个半小时；约翰衬衫上有颗扣子系错了，鞋带被重新系过，他身上还有淡淡的一股……丁香的味道。

夏洛克的胃翻腾着，“你打了一炮。”

约翰深吸了一口气，“什么都瞒不过你，是吧？罗西睡得还好吗？”

“当然，”夏洛克说。

“夏洛克，听着，”约翰说，“我——”

“不用解释。”夏洛克说，“我完全理解。”

“这只是——只是有点小问题，真的，因为我不想让你觉得——我觉得我们应该回到正常的生活，你懂吧？因为我不是——”

“没人说你是，”夏洛克说，继续看着他的笔记本，“睡个好觉。”

约翰在门口站了一会儿，然后转身离开了。

夏洛克看完了在他面前的这篇论文，然后看下一篇，在他的椅子上度过了一个非常，非常漫长的夜晚。

-

“正常”。夏洛克可以做到正常，只要给他“正常”的标准，他就可以做到。他和约翰在一起正常了十年，回到正常那应该也会很简单。

只有那么一点点不正常的时候，真的。失败的实验；在临时的基础上突然提出增加一项要求。那发生的一切都是个错误，但那是彼时约翰需要的东西——需要过，过去式，夏洛克提醒自己——那之后都好。

如果那是夏洛克自己从未想过但也需要的东西，那么——好吧，那是他自己的问题了。

“夏洛克？”罗西说，“你还好吗？”

她双手在胸前交叉，认真地看着他，眼神锐利地探寻着。

“当然，”夏洛克说，“为什么不？”

“你看起来……我不知道，”罗西说，“不太好。”

夏洛克想，总有一天，她的观察能力会变得非常不方便。“我好得很，”夏洛克说，把她抱在大腿上，“我们要不要在爹地醒来之前看点垃圾电视？”

“好！”罗西说，抓起遥控器，然后安定下来。

罗西把头缩进夏洛克的下巴下时，夏洛克想，毕竟，还是有一个很好的回到正常的理由。的确是一个很好的理由。

-

“我能喝水吗？”

夏洛克把眼睛从显微镜上移开，眨了眨。他不确定自从他捕捉到丁香味的香水之后过去了多少天了，不过现在罗西穿的是鲜艳的粉红色的睡衣，眼睛耷拉着，他确定现在至少是晚上。“又来了？”

罗西举着她的杯子，“里面没有了。”

“好吧，不过这是最后一次了，”夏洛克说，接过塑料杯，在水龙头下接水，“不过你知道，你肯定一小时之内又要起来撒尿了。”

“我知道。”罗西说，“你那时还会醒着吗？”

“可能吧。”

“为什么？”

“因为我是个成年人，我不用像你那样睡那么多觉。”

“爹地现在也在睡觉，”罗西指出。

“我不像别人那样睡那么多觉，”夏洛克承认，递给她盛满的杯子。

“因为你要工——作，”罗西说。

夏洛克几乎要对她声音里的暗示笑起来了，“正是如此。回去睡觉吧？”

罗西伸出手，“你会带我回去吗？”

“总有一天，”夏洛克说，叹着气让她牵着自己上楼，“我不会这么容易被打败了。”

“可能吧，”罗西哼着调子，“嘘，不要吵醒爹地。”

夏洛克刻意让自己不要去看裹在房间另一边的被子里的约翰。“这就对了。现在睡觉吧，好吗？”

“好。”罗西轻声说。

约翰在房间那边的被子下转了个身。“嗯……”他喃喃地说。

“晚安。”夏洛克说，把罗西的被子拉到她下巴上，踮起脚尖想要离开房间。他在门口看着她安静下来，听着她的呼吸变得又稳定而绵长。正在他要退出房间的时候——

“不。”约翰严厉地说，好像是从嗓子里扯出来的声音，“不要，不。”

夏洛克咬着自己的嘴唇，还是马上走吧，关上门；约翰不会喜欢他听见自己的噩梦的。

“不，”约翰又说，听起来很痛苦，“不要——夏洛克——”

还没完全理清这个词，夏洛克跪在床边，一只手抓住约翰的肩膀，使劲摇晃着他。“约翰，”他轻声说，“醒醒，约翰！”

“不——”约翰气喘吁吁，眼睛睁大了，呼吸挤进胸膛里。

“没事了，”夏洛克安静地说，靠近了一点，“你没事了。”

约翰的胸膛起伏不定，眼神介乎清醒和睡眠之间，“夏洛克？”他说，手从被子里伸出来，抓着夏洛克的衣服。

“嗯，”夏洛克说，“你做了个噩梦。”

“天啊。”约翰说，挺身坐了起来。

“嗯。”夏洛克小声说，他意识到自己正在温柔地摩挲着约翰的背，就像有时罗西在他大腿上睡着时他会对她做的那样。“你没事了。”

约翰猛吸了一口空气，拉过夏洛克的前襟，让他凑得更近了一点。夏洛克的额头贴着约翰，感受着他额头上的汗水凉了下来。正常：这仍然在正常的范畴里，他之前也唤醒过噩梦中的约翰，这是正常的——

“夏洛克，”约翰说，话语消散在空气中，然后夏洛克感受到一对像纸一样干燥的嘴唇，贴在了自己的嘴唇上。

“嗯？”夏洛克在他的嘴边问，约翰停顿了。

然后毯子飞到了一边，约翰一跃而起，抓着夏洛克的袖子，把他推出房间，拖下台阶，他的头发乱糟糟的，褪色的衬衫皱成一团，夏洛克只能跟着他，没有别的选择。

“约翰，”夏洛克说，约翰没有回应；他把夏洛克房间的门甩开，把夏洛克拽进去，用力把他推在倒在床上。夏洛克看着约翰炽烈的眼睛和紧绷的下巴，口干舌燥，“这是——”

“闭嘴，”约翰说，把夏洛克压在床上，覆上他的嘴唇。

这与其说是吻，还不如说是吸入：占有欲，绝望，愤怒，夏洛克想，几乎无法压制住约翰舌头上横扫的怒火。这让夏洛克想起他躺在太平间的地板上，约翰的拳头像雨点一样落在他身上；而此时此刻，他只想要更多、更多、更多。

“在我梦里，”约翰在他唇边喘着气说，“你……你他妈……”

“我知道，”夏洛克说，他似乎能猜到是什么，“我知道——”

约翰咬住他的下嘴唇，切断他的话，手滑进他们两个之间，拽下夏洛克的裤子，夏洛克的背在未经他允许下拱起。这像是在扯一根毛衣里松了的线头，很快夏洛克在他手中释放。约翰吞下夏洛克喉咙深处的呻吟，夏洛克只是听着，大脑罕见地一片空白；约翰的髋部绝望地撞击着夏洛克的大腿，他登顶的时候，温暖的液体流到夏洛克的腹部，打湿了那里皱巴巴的衬衫。

一切结束之后，约翰把他的额头贴在夏洛克的额头上。

“我不知道我他妈在干什么，”他说。

夏洛克眨了眨眼，“我也不知道。”

他们中间有一个停顿，然后——约翰仿佛才意识到他在哪里——他退缩了，身体僵硬而疏远。夏洛克看着约翰起床，把自己从他身上挪开，手在被子下握成拳头。

“约翰，”他轻声说，但约翰只是摇了摇头，借着窗户外的微光走出了房间。夏洛克听见浴室的门合上，水声响了起来。

他想跟着约翰，靠在门上，问他那个丁香味香水的女人的事，亲吻他直到他说些什么，什么都行——但他只是躺在床上，大汗淋漓，听着水龙头被关掉，听见约翰爬楼梯，听见他的床架透过天花板发出几不可闻的吱吱声。

早上的时候，他听见约翰下楼喝茶，准备送罗西去托儿所；“我们要走了，夏洛克！”约翰说，罗西跟着喊“不要再瞌睡啦！”，他们的声音和脚步声回荡在台阶和前门上，他都没有感到退缩。

直到最后一点声响消失，他才从厨房的桌子上拿起手机，发了一条短信：

下午五点。你知道在哪儿见我。-SH

几乎马上就收到了回复：到时候见。

-

“Shezza！”比利·威金斯一屁股坐在夏洛克身边的公园长椅上，“有段时间没有你的消息了，伙计，自从你家爆炸了之后，对吧？”

“我想是的，”夏洛克说。

“可惜啊，”比利说，“好多作品毁于一旦。嗯，所以你是需要我的侦探专业知识是吗？如果你要找一个连环杀手，萨瑟克区有个家伙在贩毒，我觉得他是，不过他有点狡猾，我猜——”

“不是这件事。”夏洛克说，“是另一件。”

“另一件？”比利愣了一下，“什么——噢。讲真吗？”

“是的。”夏洛克说，“非常认真。”

“哈，”比利说，“真没想到。那好吧。”他从他脏兮兮的背包里翻找着，“真有意思，你知道，我没想过是这样——给你吧。”

他递出一张折得很紧的纸。

夏洛克皱着眉头，“我以为你忘了呢。”

比利耸耸肩，“你给了我一千镑呢，伙计。”

这张纸很便宜，清晰干脆地从笔记本上撕下来，折痕也很新，没有被碰过；这张纸没有被打开过。他打开它，盯着里面写着的字。那个写下他的人曾经一字不漏地强调：他想让读它的人知道他是认真的。

“你会失去他们，”比利在他肩上读出来，“什么意思？我还以为这是什么既深刻又有意义的东西，你知道，关于你的伟大的大脑，或者什么比别人先想十二步之类的东西。所以，‘他们’是谁？”

“没人。”夏洛克说，把纸折起来放进他口袋里。“所以你不会卖它给我。”

比利耸耸肩，“我的意思是……如果你想，那我就这么做吧。不过这张纸不是应该阻止你去做什么的，不是吗？”

“不重要，”夏洛克说，“再见，比利。”

“那好吧再见，”比利说，“哦等等——上次你说过你会多付我500镑让我帮你保管它，记得不？”

夏洛克翻了个白眼。

-

有案子吗？夏洛克给雷斯垂德发短信。

没有。雷斯垂德回复他，都很无聊。

我不介意无聊。夏洛克马上回复。

不好意思，你是夏洛克·福尔摩斯吗？雷斯垂德说。你发烧了？你摔坏了？你撞着头了？

滚，夏洛克回复。

唔，其实倒是有一个已经排除了的分散精力的选项，也许他能找到很久之前去过的一个地下拳击场？当然他现在年纪大了一点，不过吧，二十年前他的赢面还是更大的。

他的手机震动了一下，是约翰。你在哪儿？

夏洛克环顾四周，他不在任何有趣的地方。外面，他回复。

看得出，约翰说，有案子？

一滴水落到他的手机屏幕上，然后是又一滴。开始下雨了。

没有，夏洛克说。

好吧，约翰说。回家吃晚饭？

夏洛克翻起他的外套领子挡风，尽管他已经出来有一会儿了，这下突然感到一阵刺骨。马路那边，一家酒吧挤满了庆祝周末的人。雨越下越大，脏兮兮的窗户里透出的温暖光芒开始变得诱人起来。

至少比回到221B更诱人。

不了，夏洛克回复。他把手机放回外套口袋里，走进了酒吧。这地方很破旧，一股陈年啤酒的味道，吧台上有盏已经烧坏了至少一年的灯。他坐下，把外套脱在旁边的高脚凳上，没人抬头看他一眼。真是令人沮丧。

酒保瞥了他一眼，“喝什么？”

“随便来杯你们这儿最烈的东西，”他说，“两杯吧还是。”

酒保连眉毛都没抬。

-

“喂，你是夏洛克·福尔摩斯吗？”

夏洛克转过身看着这个男的，“你最近被炒鱿鱼了？”

男人张着嘴，然后皱眉，“你怎么知道？”

“因为我是夏洛克·福尔摩斯，”夏洛克说，举起他的不知道第多少杯。

“嚯！”那男的说，“肖恩，你说对了！就是他！再走一个，好吧？肖恩，过来，他要再走一个了。”

“不要，”夏洛克说。

“拜托，伙计，”那个叫肖恩的男人说，把他的手放在夏洛克的脖子上，“来嘛，我怎么样？”

“推理推理他，那我们再请你一杯，”开头那个男的说。

夏洛克看了一眼自己手里的那杯，冰块还没融化，他把这杯扔到一边，然后挑了挑眉毛。

“你中午吃的炸鱼薯条，”夏洛克说。

“无聊，”肖恩说，“我不会因为这请你喝酒的。”

“我说过我说完了吗？”夏洛克说，“你中午吃炸鱼薯条，然后回去干你擦窗户的活儿去了，你不经常抽烟，但你还是找你同事要了一根。”

肖恩看起来有点吃惊，“你怎么……”

“你早退了，让另一个同事接替你，”夏洛克继续说，“然后你回家和别人的老婆上床了。”

酒吧里变得非常，非常安静，肖恩目瞪口呆，他的朋友也皱着眉头看着夏洛克。

“等等，”他朋友说，“你说什么呢？”

“噢，”夏洛克说，“就是他的老婆。我现在能喝了吗？”

-

“你被保释了，伙计。”

夏洛克抬起头，“我说过我不想叫人来。”

警员耸了耸肩，“是有人来找你的。”

夏洛克跟着警员走进冰冷的大厅，他的背很疼：一块从吧台尖角上磕来的淤青，和他眼下那块青紫很是般配。他按着自己酸痛的下巴，并想着如果是迈克罗夫特站在那儿撑着他那把伞，他就再打一个警察让他们把他扔回监狱里去。当然没有人能在一晚上侮辱两个警察之后还能走出监狱，尽管伦敦警察厅宣称——

“噢，”他说，转过角落，“你看起来好糟糕。”

“我看起来——现在是凌晨四点半，夏洛克，”约翰厉声说，“我当然看起来很糟糕。我困得要死。你看起来也很糟糕，老实说。”

“我跟他们说不要给任何人打电话，”夏洛克说，把钱包和手机塞进口袋，再把外套挑起来。它闻起来有啤酒和干掉的血的味道，得给它送干洗。

“噢，好巧不巧我们在这儿认识人，”约翰说，把笔摔在桌子上，然后用完全没必要的力气把桌子上的一堆文件推给值班警官，“雷斯垂德觉得你得在媒体发现夏洛克·福尔摩斯因为袭警而在拘留所过夜这件事之前离开这里。那么你到底在——算了，”约翰说，把气深深地吸回鼻子里，显然这些年的心理治疗还是教会了他一些东西，“算了，不要在这儿说。你东西都带好了？我们走了。”

约翰转身跺着脚——他真的跺着脚走出了警察局，真是太幼稚了。夏洛克跟在后面，保持着一个礼貌的距离，从后面的口袋里摸出最后一根烟。

“现在不好打车——我的天，你在抽烟吗？”约翰说。

夏洛克用力地吸了一口甜甜的尼古丁。真好。“我在里面交换得来的。”

“你用什么交换——算了，我不想知道，”约翰说，“你怎么了？”

夏洛克抬起一边眉毛，“什么事也没有。”他说。

约翰扯出一个笑容，然后抬手叫了一辆出租车。“我就应该留你在那儿。不——我应该给打给迈克罗夫特，让他来保你。酒吧斗殴？你在酒吧干什么？而且天啊，你揍的是一个警察！你知道你不办案的时候，这样是违法的吧？”

“你不是说不要在这儿说么，”夏洛克说，用手指弹着烟灰，感受着指尖的暖意。真遗憾没再拿一根。

“我说我们不要在那儿说，在这儿，大街上，你抽着你该死的烟就他妈的不一样了，”约翰说，“你知道雷斯垂德不可能袖手旁观的。那你是在干什么，推理了整个酒吧吗？”

“不是整个，”夏洛克说，吸了最后一口然后把烟扔到地上，用脚尖踩灭它，“行，我现在准备好了。”

“哈，你准备好了，”约翰说，向一辆缓缓驶来的出租车挥手。他打开车门让夏洛克进去，夏洛克决定不去指出他的毛衣穿反了的事实。约翰会说他没有礼貌的。

回贝克街的路上很安静。伦敦在车窗上飞过，平静得像黎明前的黑暗。约翰全程看着窗外，僵硬的肩膀显示着愤怒、烦恼，还有一点担心，而夏洛克给雷斯垂德发了17个“混蛋”，只是为了打发时间。

他们到家的时候哈德森太太还亮着灯。约翰关门没什么动静，但哈德森太太还是来了，她的晨衣裹得紧紧的。

“夏洛克，你怎么了？”她问，捧着夏洛克的下巴，翻下来检查他的淤青的眼。“看起来好疼，不过我猜这是你自找的。”

“的确，”夏洛克说，忍住要笑的冲动。

“她睡得好好的，亲爱的，”哈德森太太对约翰说，“没吵没闹。”

“谢谢你哈德森太太，”约翰说，“夏洛克欠你的。”

“没关系，孩子们，”她在他们上楼时说。

上楼之后，夏洛克把他脏兮兮的外套放在沙发扶手上，把自己抻直了放在沙发上，打算就在这儿睡着。

“我的鼻子在流血，”他喊道。

“真糟糕，”约翰说，不过他从厨房回来的时候，带了一块湿布和一个冰袋，毫不客气地扔在夏洛克腿上。

“既然你在泡茶，那我也来一杯，”夏洛克说。

“你他妈脑子里在想什么？”约翰说。

夏洛克轻轻地擦了擦鼻子，“说实话，没想什么。”

“事情是这样的，”约翰说，他的声音低沉而冷静，明显他生气得很，“如果你是别人，我就是觉得你是出去打了一架，就是因为你很——很——我不知道，难过，然后喝醉了和人打了一架。但是你不会难过，所以我觉得你就是在没事找事，因为就像你说的，排除掉所有不可能的——”

“那我直说吧，”夏洛克说，“你可以有自己的夜生活，而我不行？”

约翰目瞪口呆地看着他，“你什么意思？”

“没什么意思，”夏洛克说，阻止不住话从他舌头上落下来，“我觉得有意思的很，我出去喝酒就是一个问题，而你出去喝酒然后和一个婊子回家就不是了。”

“得了吧，”约翰说，脸色开始变得苍白，“不是这样的。”

“不是哪样？”夏洛克咆哮道。

“你从来——我们不是——”约翰说不完这话。

“不是，”夏洛克过了一会儿说，“对，我们不是。”

约翰看向别处。

水烧好了，约翰逃回厨房，而夏洛克把冰袋放到脸上。事情又搞砸了，他很肯定自己会非常后悔今天早上有了这个对话。

就在夏洛克就要睡着的时候，一声轻微的叮当提醒他有一杯茶放在了咖啡桌上。他睁开眼睛看到约翰，坐在他的椅子里，双手紧握着他的杯子。

夏洛克把茶端到嘴边抿了一口。房间的另一边，约翰拿着他自己那杯茶，他们在静默中坐着，直到太阳升起。

-

之后约翰把夏洛克赶上了床——“我不想让她看见你这样，”约翰说，朝着楼梯点了点头，“我告诉她这是为了案子，好吧？”——然后夏洛克迷迷糊糊地睡着了，宿醉在他碰到枕头的那一刻开始发作，他翻了个身，捶着枕头发现了身上新的疼痛点——该死，他真的不能像以前那样挨打了，并且希望头疼赶快过去。

他一定是在之后睡着了，因为他醒来的时候，约翰正在门口看着他，手里握着一杯水。

夏洛克眨了眨眼，“约翰？”

“我不是要吵醒你的。”

“没关系。”

约翰把水放在床头柜上，坐在床的边缘。“阿司匹林，”他伸出手，“为了——所有的一切。”

夏洛克坐起来干吞了这些药片。“谢谢，”他安静地说，“为了——”

“不必了。”约翰说。夏洛克想吻他。他想象那应该就像是他昨晚喝醉了之后自讨苦吃挨第一拳时的感受：他知道之后会疼，可是此时此刻，他控制不了自己。

约翰站了起来，“好吧。再睡会儿，好么？”

“约翰，”夏洛克说，不过约翰眼神移开，关上了身后的门。夏洛克躺下来，闭上眼睛，阻挡那些从窗帘外透进来的光线。

-

“好的，这真是个惊喜，”迈克罗夫特说，靠在椅背上得意地微笑着，“来解释一下为什么我要替你撤销一个袭警的指控？”

“什么？哦，那个，”夏洛克说，“不解释。我接那个任务。”

“连句谢谢也不说？”迈克罗夫特问。

“爱蒂宝（*译注2）在路上了，”夏洛克说，“把我送出国吧。你说过至少要一个月？”

迈克罗夫特歪了一下头，仿佛是把一切都看透了。夏洛克盯着他，看他敢不敢再说一句话。

“噢，夏洛克，”迈克罗夫特平静地说，声音里有种同情的意味，不知怎么地这让整句话更糟糕了，“你确定？”

“不讨论这个。”夏洛克说。

“很好，”迈克罗夫特说，“你今晚从盖特维克机场走。”

“好，”夏洛克说，“给我发细节。”

“夏洛克，”迈克罗夫特要开始说了。

但夏洛克已经走向了前厅，他的手指在手机上飞舞着：出国几周。工作。无法避免。不要试图联系我。SH

他背起放在门口的背包，把手机扔进垃圾桶里，头也不回地离开了。

-

三周之后，他收到一张字条，是吉隆坡的一家咖啡馆的服务生递给他的，上面用德语写着：

他很担心你。

夏洛克把它揉成一团，塞进口袋，继续喝着他的咖啡。

-

一周后，他在开往那不勒斯的火车上醒来，面前的托盘桌上放着一个包装精致的吉百利蛋（*译注3）。

他打开，闻了一下，咬了一小口，里面有一张和幸运饼干里一样的纸条。上面用粗体字写着：

他开始变得疯狂而烦人了。马上联系我。

夏洛克皱了皱眉，把这张纸条撕成碎片。窗外意大利的风景飞驰而过，他吃完了那个蛋。

-

三周后，一个信封从门缝里被塞进来，当时夏洛克正在莫斯科郊外一间脏兮兮的客房洗手池里洗着他指关节里的污垢。他叹了口气，看着血污流进下水道，在衬衫上擦干净手（擦不干净，其实），然后打开了信封。里面是最新的纸条，上面写着迈克罗夫特14岁时发明的一种密码，就夏洛克所知，只有他能破解它：

他威胁说要给妈妈打电话。我认为你对他的状况作出了错误的预估。请尽快解决。

夏洛克坐进角落的薄床垫里，考虑着该怎么办。一方面，他不是很信迈克罗夫特对局势的转述。那天在他办公室里，他的目光锐利如鹰，但在处理私人关系上，他甚至没有夏洛克精通，并且他也绝对不是约翰·华生的专家。

另一方面，夏洛克已经跟踪他的目标三天了，说实话，他纯粹是为了没有更好的事情做了才推迟抓捕。再加上，他的包越来越重，里面堆满了给罗西买的小玩意儿，再这样下去他就要扔掉一双袜子腾空间了，那么。

夏洛克叹着气拿起了手机。

目标即将捕获，7点钟撤退。送袜子过来。

-

迈克罗夫特在机场等他，大概只是为了表现得烦人。

“你是我的司机（*译注4）么？”夏洛克从私人飞机的舷梯上下来时问。

“做你的梦，小弟，”迈克罗夫特说，“我们在车里听取汇报。”

夏洛克抬起眉毛，把包扔进那辆等着的黑色奔驰的后备箱。“不去你办公室？”

“冒着让好医生勃然大怒的风险？”迈克罗夫特说。夏洛克拿出他的手机，翻着那几页价值狂跌的短信，“我相信我已经受够了你们小两口之间的口角。”

“你再在我面前说那样的话我就跳车。”夏洛克说。

一段长时间的沉默。

“什么都别说，”夏洛克抢在迈克罗夫特发话之前。

迈克罗夫特叹气。

-

221B闻起来像奶酪吐司。

电视开着，掩盖了夏洛克的脚步声。他一路走上楼梯，来到厨房门口，没有人发现他。罗西坐在桌旁，背对着他，她的垂在后背上的头发还滴着浴缸里的水，一只手举着递到了嘴边的吐司，盯着电视机里放的动画片；约翰站在灶台边，手里拿着锅铲，弯着腰。

“哈喽，”夏洛克说。

他们都转过身来。约翰的锅铲掉在了地上。

“夏洛克！”罗西叫了起来，从椅子上跳下来扑向他。夏洛克抓住她的手臂把她抱起来，她的胳膊和腿都紧紧地抱住他，“你回家了！你抓住大坏蛋了吗？你查出案子了吗？爹地说因为这个案子很难，所以你才走了这么久。”

“是啊，”夏洛克说，“很难办。”

“我想你，”罗西说，把头埋进他的肩膀里。

罗西的肩膀上，夏洛克的眼神和约翰的交汇在一起。“我也想你，”他喃喃地说，亲吻着她的头顶，闻到她身上甜甜的味道，是洗发水、苹果汁和她手指上的马克笔的味道。

罗西放开他咧嘴笑道，“你给我带礼物了吗？”

“当然了，”夏洛克说，“菲律宾的娃娃，比利时的巧克力，还有一顶莫斯科的漂亮的帽子，那里有个很厉害的销售员告诉我，这是用俄罗斯最好的人造毛皮做的。”

“人糟毛皮是什么？”罗西皱着眉头问。

“就是说那是假的，亲爱的，至少让他把包放下来吧，”约翰说，捡起他的锅铲，转回灶台的方向。“吃吐司么？”

“好。”夏洛克说，把罗西安顿在椅子上，然后坐在她旁边。“那么你想先要看哪个呢？”

-

“然后那个坏蛋决定跟我一起走，那么一切就结束了。”夏洛克最后说。

“听起来也没有很难嘛！”罗西说，“你为什么花了这么久？”

嗯，如果在里面加上贿赂几个柬埔寨的政府官员，追踪几个雅典的尸体，还有加上困在前苏联废弃的酷刑室里的三天时间，那肯定要花久一点，夏洛克心想。然而他说：“我花了很多时间等火车。”

“啊，当然啦，”罗西睿智地说，“火车永远要开很久。”

“是的。”夏洛克说。

“你不在的时候爹地很担心你，”她躺在床上，睡眼惺忪地眨着眼，“他说他没有，不过我知道他有。”

夏洛克把这句话存档，“嗯，我现在回来了，不是吗？”

“你不会很快又要走了吧？”

夏洛克用毯子裹住她，“不，”他说，“不会的。”

“好。”罗西说，夏洛克把灯关上了。

夏洛克会到楼下的时候，约翰正在等着。他旁边的桌子上放着满满一杯茶。他泡好了却没有喝；他很生气。

“她很想你，”他说，甚至没有抬头。

“我知道，”夏洛克说。

“她问你，每天都问，每次睡前。”

夏洛克站直身子，“抱歉。以后我尽量不——”

“不要，”约翰厉声说，“我——求你了，饶了我吧。你不能打个电话吗？或者发个短信，让我——让我们知道你还活着？”

“看起来没有这个必要，”夏洛克说，“尽管你观察能力有限，但也是能知道我还活着，所以没有理由——”

约翰站起来朝他走去，“我央求迈克罗夫特，”他哽咽着说，“你知道他和我说什么？他说这不关我的事。就像我——就像我什么都不是。”他捏着鼻梁，深吸了一口气，“是我把你赶走的吗？是那样吗？”

夏洛克望着他，“什么意思？”

“如果我可以撤销我做过的一切，所有一切，我会的，”约翰说，“我真的会的，你知道吧？”

“啊，对啊，当然，因为你不是同性恋，”夏洛克说，翻着白眼，“别担心，这点在你和雷斯垂德那位涂劣质香水的同事一起出去和睡觉时就得到了明证。”

“我从来——我没有——你觉得这是我和她睡觉的原因？”约翰笑了，这是他生气时才会有的苛刻的声音，“与我而言，说自己不是同性恋有点难，在我——你知道。”

“我知道。”夏洛克冰冷地说，“清楚得很。”

“天啊，”约翰说，“我觉得我——我只是想尝试证明我没有——没有从你这要求什么。”

“而你到底是想证明给谁看？”夏洛克问。

“你！”约翰说，“或者我——我猜。我们俩。”他握紧了拳头，“我之前从来——而且你——这很不容易，你知道。意识到自己想让最好的朋友——嗯，不止于此。”

“我能想象，”夏洛克说。

约翰眨了眨眼，看起来像刚被揍了，又像刚被亲了一下。“为什么走开？”

“我猜，”夏洛克说，觉得自己有点蠢，“我在尝试证明我没有从你这要求什么。”

约翰盯着他，“打你——你从来不说。”

“我从来不说什么？”

“什么你都不说，”约翰说，“你才是哪个能读心的人，夏洛克，不是我。你从来不说——你想要的，你在想什么——任何东西，真的。”

“你从来不问。”夏洛克说。

沉默在他们之间蔓延开来。街上的某一个地方响起了警笛。

“天啊。”约翰最后说，“我没问过，对吧？”

这不是那种需要答案的问题，所以夏洛克没有回答。

“我不知道——该怎么问，或者说，——天啊，那是你，”约翰说，摩挲着他的后颈，“我很确定我之前是令人尴尬地明显。”

“你给我的惊喜比你意识到的要多，”夏洛克说，“你之前说，想要事情回到正轨——”

“我——天啊，我害怕，夏洛克，”约翰说，“我觉得——我也不知道我在想什么，真的。我也不知道你在想什么，所以那一点帮助都没有，但是我觉得大部分时候我会把事情搞砸，或者是你把事情搞砸，无意冒犯——”

“不冒犯，我成功处理一段性关系或浪漫关系的几率实际上是零。”夏洛克说。

“——而且我不能，不能失去你。”约翰说。他闭上眼睛，好像很痛苦，不想让夏洛克看到。“我不能。再这样了。”

噢，夏洛克想。

约翰睁开眼。“所以我觉得这样会——安全一点。回到我们之前那样。”

“我们两个什么时候喜欢过更安全的生活？”夏洛克说。

约翰气冲冲地笑了起来，“这，”他说，“说得还真的很有道理。”

他们看着对方，夏洛克不太确定他们是不是达成了一致；他们好像也没有在确切地争吵，但这对他而言简直太难解读了。

“我能吻你吗？”约翰说，“我的意思是，就现在。”

“是的，我正希望如此，”夏洛克说。

在夏洛克反省他的回答是否明智之前，约翰穿过房间，捧起他的脸，狠狠地亲吻着他。夏洛克看得出约翰想在这吻里说很多很多话，他没法全都听到，所以他只能回吻着他，决定以后再问那是什么。

“这意味着我们结束了聊聊的部分？”约翰停下来喘气时夏洛克问道。

“不，这部分结束不了，对不起。到目前为止，我们已经把事情搞得一团糟，所以，对不起，还要多聊聊。”

“那好吧，”夏洛克说，再次亲吻了他。

-

“爹地？”

夏洛克睁开一只眼，思绪回到好几个小时以前。他们进了夏洛克的房间——聊聊的部分显然因为夜晚的到来结束了，这让夏洛克松了口气——他们最后喘过气来的时候，约翰终于把他自己从和夏洛克的纠缠里解开，然后夏洛克轻轻地说了一句让他们两个都惊讶的话，“留下来？”

约翰盯着他，“我——天啊，你不知道我多想你说这句话，就是这句话，每次——不过——”

“我们给她留门，”夏洛克说，“我希望你能找到你的内裤。”

“哈，真体贴，”约翰溜下床，“考虑到你才是那个执意要扔掉它的人——”

他们在黑暗中安静地找了一会儿，最后发现挂在了头盖骨（头盖骨现在放在夏洛克的房间里了，因为罗西的朋友在壁炉架上看到时吓哭了，以至于罗西要求不要再请这个可怜的小孩过来）上时无可奈何地狂笑了起来，然后他们穿好衣服，爬回床上，还一直看着对方笑着。

“你喜欢相拥而眠吗？”约翰问。

“我完全不知道。”夏洛克说。

“行，那我们来查证一下，”约翰说，用胳膊搂住他的腰，安顿了下来。

现在是早上了，根据窗户外透进来的阳光和半秒前罗西从门里探出的半个脑袋。夏洛克把他的头从约翰肩膀上抬起来，怎么会睡在这的？看起来不像是个舒适的睡觉的地方。需要一些额外的数据。

“什么？”约翰说，惊醒了。

“你在这啊，”罗西说，“你在这睡着了吗，爹地？”

“是的，”约翰说，因为很难狡辩， “是的。呃，听着，罗西——”

虽然这种事从没有过，然而罗西显然没有因为发现两个和她住在一起的大人突然睡在一张床感到不安，孩子们的适应能力真是惊人。她走到夏洛克那边，戳戳夏洛克的肩膀，“还有给我的地方吗？”

“当然，”夏洛克说着，给她掀开了被子。

罗西挤进他们两个之间，把被子拉到下巴那么高，“好多啦。”她说。

“是的，”约翰说。他伸出手，把自己的胳膊搭在罗西和夏洛克身上，在罗西的头上微笑着，让夏洛克也回了他一个睡意朦胧的微笑。“好多了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译注1：原文这里是B-O-D-Y。  
> 译注2：著名甜品连锁店。  
> 译注3：一种复活节礼品，是由一层厚厚的牛奶巧克力外壳包裹着白色和黄色的奶油填充的模拟蛋黄和蛋白的蛋形巧克力。  
> 译注4：夏这里用的是法语chauffeur，嘲讽味十足。


End file.
